The Power of Love
by SkyTate
Summary: One is a famous singer; the other is just an average boy. When the two of them meet each others, their Worlds will become one… But in a good or bad way?


**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title:**The Power of Love

**Summary:** One is a famous singer; the other is just an average boy. When the two of them meet each others, their Worlds will become one… But in a good or bad way?

**Author Note:** Another silly idea…. But you know what I'm about to write here...

* * *

_** Chapter 1 **_

"...Stupid alarm clock" A hand slammed on the alarm clock on the night stand, making it falling down on the floor. The figure in the bad turned around and buried his head under the comfy pillow, taking in the warm sensation that was created during the night. The person was Bridge Carson, 20 years old. The boy moved to New York alone the year before, after having decided that music would have been his career. His father, totally disapproving his dream, threw him out of the house. Since then, the boy hadn't spoken to his parent; not that he missed them…

He sighed and slowly set up, looking around the place: it was a mess, as always. With a glance at the clock on his right, his vision suddenly become clearly: he was going to be late at work "OH SNAP!" He threw the covers away and put on the first pair of trousers he founded in the room and a white hoodie and his favorite pair of sneakers. With that, he run out of the apartment slamming the door behind him and went quickly outside in the street: the traffic was already a mess, even at 7.30. He couldn't waist time anymore time trying to taking out his bike from the apartment complex, so he decided to run.

After 15 minutes of running like a crazy man, he finally arrived at the Black Light, the pub where he was working: he tried making it in the music business, but it was hard as hell. So, since he had to pay for a rent, he found this place to work at. Bridge was fine with it: after all, musicians of the city came into this place to start a career. He entered and found his best friend Elizabeth behind the counter arranging glasses from the previous night. She looked up when she heard the door opening and laughed at the boy's face "late again I see…" the boy shook his head and sighed "is he already here?" the girl nodded "I actually think that he lives in this pub. Beware Bridge: I have to tell you, he is a ray of sunshine…" she smiled sarcastically "great…"

Said person was Wesley Collins, owner of the Black Light. Now in his late 40s, Wes was a divorced man after his wife found him in bad with his best friend Eric: she already knew what was happening between the two of them; she just wanted an excuse to live the poor man. Bridge was grateful toward the man because of the job he gave to him; he just wished it was easier to work with him. He passed slowly in front of his boss's office, praying that he wouldn't see him. And then he heard the voice "CARSON! IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" he froze in his spot. How in the world he always see him, even with the door closed? He turned around and opened the door, peeping in with is head "come in and close the door" he nodded and entered the small office, closing the door behind him.

He made his way toward the small desk and set down on the small chair in front of him and looked terrified at the man in front of him "I will pass the fact that you're late again because we have work to do. Do you know who Skyler Tate is?" the boy made an –are you kidding- face: Skyler Tate was a huge singing sensation. Bridge, however disliked him so much: not that he didn't like his type of music, since Sky was a jazz singer and he loved jazz, but because he had what he wanted easily just because his father was a famous TV host. That meant he didn't have to fight for what he wanted: he just has to say it to have what he dreamed of "what about him?" "Not much…he will be here to perform tonight. You have to be his shadow: whatever he wants, he will have it. Now get out of my office"

Bridge stood up slowly and went out of the office. An entire evening serving the most spoiled person on earth. The day couldn't have been better…

**Do you like it? You hate it? You love it? Is it disgusting? One way or another, let me know what you think!**


End file.
